


Wish

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Sexual Tension, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Be careful not to let your thoughts wander while praying to an angel of the Lord. Except if you are Dean Winchester and the angel you are praying to is Castiel…





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Part twenty-three of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

With a sigh, Dean flopped face first onto his bed. His back hurt, the scratches he got from following a Wendigo through a forest at night burned and he felt dead tired. For a few minutes, he just lay there, listening to his own deepening breathing and waited for sleep to come, but the adrenaline still wasn´t down completely and he turned on his back, groaning and shuffling. His thoughts wandered. "Hey Cas. I don´t know where you are, I don´t know if you are listening. But don´t worry, things are fine", Dean added quickly. It felt nice to talk to Castiel, a little bit like writing a diary. He could trust the angel with his thoughts and he wouldn´t insist on digging deeper if Dean wasn´t comfortable with it. "We just killed a Wendigo. One filthy son of a bitch, but it was actually kinda nice to go after something like this again, without a shitload of fate or hell or whatever attached. Just find it, burn it, be gone." The hunter closed his eyes, he could feel himself relax. "Sammy and I get close again. Took a while, but we´re good. Would have been nice if you were here, though. I wish you were."  
Dean let his thoughts wander. He had had a fling with the girl in the bar after the hunt was done and still remembered how soft her skin felt under his calloused hands, heard her moans and wetness around him. He sighed and something shifted in his mind. Now the hair he run his hands through was black instead of blonde, the body was muscular, the wetness tighter. Deep groans instead of soft pleading, teeth and force instead of pliant lips. Piercing blue eyes instead of brown. Dean gasped. His inner voice repeated the last concious thought he´d had: "I wish you were here." Dean´s eyes flew open and his whole body froze in shock. Damn. He had been praying. That meant, Castiel…

"Hello, Dean." The hunter swallowed, his cheeks burned. Oh god. Maybe this was a coincidence. Please, let it be a coincidence. "Hey, Cas. What´s up?" "I came to fulfill your wishes." Dean opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Castiel moved closer, his eyes darkened by blown pupils. Dean sat up and crawled backwards against his headboard. "What wish? I mean, yeah, I said I wished you were here", he felt like he just burned his tongue on the words, but better than admit the alternative, "but tomorrow would have been fine, too." Castiel stopped at the edge of the bed, his head tilted to one side. "That´s not what I´m talking about, Dean." He let his trenchcoat glide down from his shoulders and Dean swallowed hard as he watched it crumple on the floor. "Or is this not what you wanted?" Suddenly, Cas seemed unsecure. He ducked his head and picked up his coat. Dean caught his hand without even realizing he had moved across the bed. "Yes, it is. But… you?" Castiel leaned forward and stopped an inch before their lips met. "I wished for this to happen for a very long time, Dean." Castiel pushed the hunter back on the bed and no more words were needed.


End file.
